the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Help for new players
Help for new Evil Players For the most part the article below is helpful, but players who want to be evil (especially Gundabad) should watch the following video from Iluvatars Bane. Help for new players Hello new player (or a noob, as many may call you). Do you want to lose that title on the server? Well read this article! Starting out Well, the moment you join the server, you will need to travel through the great big ring, which is a portal to Middle-earth (behaves like a Nether Portal, except horizontal). Once you do, you will find yourself in the Shire, a peaceful place to start out. While some may advocate not killing hobbits, those who want to be evil should kill as many as possible before leaving the Shire, as they are an excellent source of food and alignment. In addition, it will only make you enemies with the Rangers, who are easy to avoid in the lands beyond and can be completely avoided altogether. However, players who want to be good should avoid hobbit-slaying. Once you have established yourself, it is time to join a faction (or venture out on your own). To the East, you will find most factions, from Dwarves, Elves, Men, and Orcs; to the West, you will find Blue Dwarves and High Elves. You can see the home page of this wikia for more information about different factions, or ask players on the server itself. But before that, you should try to get food. Try to mine and get gear before starting out on your journey. It is best to not kill NPCs until you have decided which faction to join, or start; and have a base for storage. This is because if you die you will be annoyed and might quit or you will waste time retrieving your stuff. It might be a good idea once you have a faction in mind to plan your journey first. Even though it may not seem to make a difference, a carefully charted trip could often shave half an hour off walking time. One must take into account which fast travel points to use, whether going offroad would be quicker, which biome would be better suited to travel in etc. Collecting food and Traveling Food should be the first thing you want to get when starting out on the server, because of the long walks and big distances. If you know where to look, it's not so hard to find. First of all, the Shire is a green and lush place. To find more animals and trees, it's strongly advised to get away from spawn a bit before searching for them. Also, be aware that there are many orchards around! If you happen to find one, don't be afraid to chop down most of the trees, as you will definitely need the food later on! Moreover, to speed up your trips, make sure to check our your map (default key to open it is L)! In it, you can look at all the areas of Middle Earth; moreover, the little beige dots are actually Fast Travel points, which allow the player to instantly teleport around Middle Earth (with a recharge time, that starts at 30 minutes and lowers for the specific point as it is more used). Make certain to take advantage of this, or you may yourself taking hours to reach the outskirts of the Shire. Post eriador After you travel out of Eriador, that is the time to start making a name for yourself. Try to get alignment with your desired side (Good or evil) and kill some enemy players. Travel to the place where your desired faction lives or one you have been recruited into. Remember that the first faction you join doesn't have to be permanent, just gain acknowledgement from the community. What ever you do, don't kill players from good and evil, only one or the other, never both or you will be hated. Everyone with their own ideas and such, make certain to improve this page. (Thanks Legoarmy505 for creating this) Category:Help